This invention relates to a dispenser arrangement for a liquid treatment agent in a dish-washer.
Dispensers for wetting agents in dish-washers usually comprise a container with a refill opening as well as an outlet. Dosing the agent is effected by means of a piston activated by electricity and feeding the desired amount of the agent to the cleansing chamber via the outlet. In dish-washers which are placed on the floor, the dispenser is often arranged in the door of the machine which means that the inlet opening for the agent in easily accessible when the door is opened. A drawback is however that the dispenser is placed in the cleansing chamber which means that the re-fill opening has to be closed by a cover which is sealed by annular ring or the like.
In dish-washers being placed on the sink it is desirable to avoid electrical installations in the door and in this type of machines the dispenser has been arranged at the rear wall of the cleansing chamber. As in machines which are placed on the floor the re-fill opening of the dispenser has to be covered by a tight cover. In this case the re-fill opening is not easily accessible but re-filling has to take place inside the machine at its rear wall. In order to facilitate the re-fill operation the bottle containing the agent has been provided with an extended re-fill pipe.